yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura's Battle City Duel
* 83: * 84: }} Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. Prior Events Before the duel took place, Yami Yugi noticed Bakura's expression was vicious, and realized the evil Bakura (Yami Bakura) had taken over. Tristan Taylor is in shock to see the Millenium Ring around Yami Bakura's neck, since he threw it into the woods back at Duelist Kingdom. When they got to the top of the blimp, Marik Ishtar, pretending to be an innocent duelist named Namu, asked Joey Wheeler about the Millennium Ring and Bakura's possession. Then, the duel started. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Yami Bakura Turn 1: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "The Portrait's Secret" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1500) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" attacks and destroys "The Portrait's Secret" (Yami Bakura 4000 → 3700). Yami Yugi Sets a card. Turn 3: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then Normal Summons "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams" (1300/1800) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1800) in Attack Position. "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" attacks and destroys "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams" (Yami Bakura 3700 → 3500). "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" attacks directly (Yami Bakura 3500 → 2000). Turn 5: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Destiny Board". He then Normal Summons "Headless Knight" (1450/1700) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" attacks and destroys "Headless Knight" (Yami Bakura 2000 → 1950). "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" attacks directly (Yami Bakura 1950 → 450). Turn 7: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then removes "The Portrait's Secret", "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams", and "Headless Knight" in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Dark Necrofear" (2200/2800) in Attack Position. Yami Bakura then Sets two cards. Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Dark Magician Girl". He then Tributes "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Magic Formula" to equip the latter to "Dark Magician Girl" and increase her ATK by 500 (Dark Magician Girl": 2000 → 2500/1700).The TCG/''OCG'' version of this card has the equipped monster gain 700 ATK. "Dark Magician Girl" then attacks and destroys "Dark Necrofear" (Yami Bakura 450 → 150). Because "Dark Necrofear" was sent to the Graveyard, Yami Bakura activates "Dark Sanctuary". Yami Yugi has 4000 Life Points and controls "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500/1800) and "Dark Magician Girl" (2500/2000) in Attack Position, and "Magic Formula" (equipped to "Dark Magician Girl"). Yami Bakura has 150 Life Points remaining and controls "Dark Sanctuary". Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yami Bakura has just activated "Dark Sanctuary". The Ghost of Dark Sanctuary now appears and equips itself to one of Yami Yugi's monsters. "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" attacks directly, but since "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" was the monster the "Ghost of Dark Sanctuary" was equipped to, the attack is negated and Yami Yugi takes damage equal to half the ATK of "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (Yami Yugi 4000 → 3250) while Yami Bakura's Life Points increase by the damage Yami Yugi took (Yami Bakura 150 → 900). The Ghost of Dark Sanctuary then randomly equips itself to one of Yami Yugi's monsters. Turn 9: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then activates his face-down "Destiny Board". Now during each of Yami Yugi's End Phases, "Destiny Board" will activate Spirit Messages from Yami Bakura's hand or Deck in the following order: Spirit Message "I", Spirit Message "N", Spirit Message "A", and Spirit Message "L". When Yami Bakura activates all four Spirit Messages in the correct order, he will automatically win the Duel. Yami Bakura then activates "The Dark Door". Now both players can only attack with one monster during their respective Battle Phases. Yami Bakura then sets one card ("Dark Spirit of the Silent") and Normal Summons "Earthbound Spirit" (500/2000) in Defense Position. Yami Bakura then Tributes "Earthbound Spirit" to keep "Dark Sanctuary" on the field. Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Kuriboh" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/200) in Defense Position. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks directly, but since she was equipped with the Ghost of Dark Sanctuary, the attack is negated (Yami Yugi 3250 → 2000; Yami Bakura 900 → 2150). The Ghost of Dark Sanctuary then randomly equips itself to one of Yami Yugi's monsters. On Yami Yugi's End Phase, Yami Bakura activates "Spirit Message "I" due to the effect of "Destiny Board". At this point, Yami Yugi claims it's impossible for Yami Bakura to win through the effect of "Destiny Board" as he doesn't have enough Spell/Trap Card Zones to play all of the remaining Spirit Messages, but Yami Bakura claims that the effect of "Dark Sanctuary" allows him to play Spell/Trap Cards in his Monster Card Zone. Turn 11: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Sangan" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/600) in Attack Position. Yami Bakura then Tributes "Sangan" to keep "Dark Sanctuary" on the field. "Sangan's effect then activates, allowing Yami Bakura to add a monster with 1500 or less ATK from his Deck to his hand (NOTE: When "Sangan"'s effect activates in the dub, Yami Bakura says that it allows him to draw a card when it's sent to the Graveyard without specifying that it let's him pick a monster with 1500 ATK or less as that card). Turn 12: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Big Shield Gardna" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100/2600) in Defense Position. "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" attacks directly, but Yami Bakura activates his face-down "Dark Spirit of the Silent" to negate the attack and force "Dark Magician Girl" to attack directly instead. Since "Dark Magician Girl" was equipped with the Ghost of Dark Sanctuary, the attack is negated (Yami Yugi 2000 → 750; Yami Bakura 2150 → 3400). The Ghost of Dark Sanctuary then randomly equips itself to one of Yami Yugi's monsters. Yami Yugi's hand contains "Collected Power", "Monster Reborn", "Exile of the Wicked", "Card Destruction", and "De-Fusion". Yami Yugi Sets two cards. On Yami Yugi's End Phase, Yami Bakura activates "Spirit Message "N" due to the effect of "Destiny Board". Turn 13: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Souls of the Forgotten" and subsequently Normal Summons it (900/200) in Defense Position. Yami Bakura then Tributes "Souls of the Forgotten" to keep "Dark Sanctuary" on the field. Turn 14: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then activates his face-down "Collected Power" to equip all Equip Cards to "Kuriboh" which includes the Ghost of Dark Sanctuary. Yami Yugi then activates "Exile of the Wicked" to destroy "Kuriboh". This action also destroys the Ghost of Dark Sanctuary. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Monster Reborn" to revive "Dark Necrofear" (2200/2800) in Attack Position and under his control. Since "Dark Necrofear" is on the field, "Dark Sanctuary" is destroyed. "Dark Necrofear" attacks directly (Yami Bakura 3400 → 1200). On Yami Yugi's End Phase, Yami Bakura activates "Spirit Message "A" due to the effect of "Destiny Board". Turn 15: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. Yami Yugi has 750 Life Points and controls "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500/1800), "Dark Magician Girl" (2500/2000), and "Dark Necrofear" (2200/2800) in Attack Position, "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Attack Position, and "Magic Formula" (equipped to "Dark Magician Girl"). Yami Bakura has 1200 Life Points remaining and controls "Dark Sanctuary", "The Dark Door", "Destiny Board", "Spirit Message "I"", "Spirit Message "N"", and "Spirit Message "A"". Turn 15: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura has just conducted his Draw Phase. The card he drew was "Jowgen the Spiritualist", which he subsequently Normal Summons (200/1300) in Attack Position. Yami Bakura then activates the effect of "Jowgen the Spiritualist" to discard one random card in his hand and destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field. Since "Dark Necrofear" has been destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Yami Bakura reactivates "Dark Sanctuary" from his Graveyard. Yami Bakura then Tributes "Jowgen the Spiritualist" to keep "Dark Sanctuary" on the field. Yami Bakura then Sets a card ("Dark Spirit of the Silent") in his Monster Card Zone due to the effect of "Dark Sanctuary". He intends to activate "Spirit Message "L"" on Yami Yugi's next End Phase so he can win via the effect of "Destiny Board". Turn 16: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi's hand contains "Card Destruction", "De-Fusion", and "Berfomet". Yami Yugi draws "Slifer the Sky Dragon". He then tributes "Gamma The Magnet Warrior", "Dark Magician Girl", and "Big Shield Gardna" in order to Tribute Summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon" (X000/X000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Slifer the Sky Dragon", its ATK and DEF are equal to the number of cards in Yami Yugi's hand times 1000 and Yami Yugi currently has three ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": X000 → 3000/X000 → 3000). Yami Bakura tries to select "Slifer" as the target of for the "Ghost of Dark Sanctuary", but it fails. Yami Yugi prepares to attack, but Odion disguised as Marik appears and uses his Millennium Rod to turn Yami Bakura back into Bakura Ryou (in reality, the real Marik Ishtar persuaded Yami Bakura to release the real Bakura). Yami Bakura tries to use Bakura as a shield to prevent Yami Yugi from attacking and winning the Duel, but eventually Yami Bakura takes over and decides to take the hit instead of losing his host. "Slifer the Sky Dragon" attacks directly (Yami Bakura 1200 → 0). Aftermath Yami Bakura releases Bakura, who now falls comatose and Yugi qualifies for the semi-finals. In Bakura's room Téa Gardner offers to keep an eye on Bakura, And as everyone leaves, she holds Bakura's Millennium Ring, with everyone unaware she is still under Marik's control. Notes Category:Battle City Duels